Savoring the Time We Have
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Ashe is feeling the loneliness creep in, and after not seeing him for so long, she yearns to see Vaan again. / Ashe x Vaan fluff, as a thank you for the support these two have gotten over the years I have written about them.


The scent of Galbana lilies filled the air as a beautiful woman returned to her bed chamber after being on her feet the whole day. The first thing she did was take a seat on her large bed and took her expensive slippers off.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Queen of Dalmasca was sore and tired from everything she had done today, which included but was not limited to a tour of the new addition to the palace and a trip to the Nalbina dungeons as well as a check in with the sentries at the defensive wall surrounding her kingdom. Though she didn't necessarily need to do these things, since her reign began a few years ago she still had the cautious nature that a warrior would have, and found it hard to shake off the thought that should she lower her guard her kingdom would pay the price. She didn't want that.

But after a half day's worth of walking and speaking with military and public officials personally (another thing she preferred, she didn't quite trust a courier with important information), she was now ready to get some rest.

Dressed in a white gown made for the Dalmascan royal family, an outfit that required two of her maids to help her get into it in the morning, she stood up and started to untie the corsets back as she walked around the room. She felt the comfortable texture of the carpet under her bare feet and it tickled.

"First thing I should do is get a massage, as well as a bath, but the massage would be a big deal and all I want is to be alone right now," Her Majesty said, finally getting the tight strings on her corset loose. She felt like she could actually breathe again, she didn't like to wear the damn thing half the time but today was the worst. Luckily it was over for now, until the next day's inspection came into play at least.

Sighing lightly, the Queen went into her wash room, a room that had a grand bath that was much bigger than for what Ashe required by herself, it looked as if it could hold three people all at once, but it gave her room to lounge and relax without limit.

She started the bath's hot water and waited for it to go as high as she wanted it before she started to get undressed, removing the dress and dreaded corset and placing it on a rack before removing the rest of her clothes. By the time she was done steam was blanketing the bath and a thin layer of dampness covered her skin.

She could hardly wait to get in the water, slowly dipping her sore feet in first and instead of getting in the water all the way she just sat on the edge of the bath and ran her hands over her body which tingled to her touch.

Ashe raised her hands over her head and stretched, hearing nothing by the dripping of the water from the now closed facet. She sighed once more as she felt the best she had felt the whole day, and with it her mind began to become clearer. The day hadn't been all work, as she had seen an old friend in Penelo when she had gone through Rabanastre just before returning to the palace. She hadn't been able to speak to her obviously, as the girl turned retired sky pirate waved and smiled at the friend she had once traveled with years past.

And though she had waved back, the act of friendship reminded her of tougher times and many other faces. Penelo, the sky pirates Balthier and Fran, her former guardian Basch, King of Arcadia Larsa, deceased pirate Reddas, her former friend Vossler...and finally one face that Ashe had not seen in a very long time.

Vaan, popular sky pirate and Ashe's secret lover. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, not since she pretty much eloped with him to the Phon Coast and spent a day or two with him. Getting away from the trappings of the royal family and its responsibilities had been greatly refreshing for her spirit, and not to mention spending time with a man she owed so much to but he had only asked for her heart in return. She had gladly given it to him, and she had kept their affair a complete secret from everyone else.

He had said he'd contact her to let her know how he's been doing, but given how he was wanted by authorities in all nations around Dalmasca he had to keep his whereabouts a puzzle to everybody, including Ashe herself, though she had tried to unsuccessfully get his bounty removed on many occasions.

The lack of contact worried her, but if he had been caught she would've known by now, so he must have been doing something important or was evading the law.

Sinking her body into the water, Ashe sat in deeper until the water line was on her shoulders, "I do hope Vaan is alright..." She laid her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, remembering the words and acts of passion Vaan had given her whenever he visited. Each time she was with him Vaan lit a fire in Ashe's heart, a heart that had been crushed following the fall of Dalmasca years ago, and while it was avenged she still felt lonely. Then a few nights in solitude with him and it changed her relationship with him, turning her from a coldhearted fighter to a woman with a warmer heart.

Thanks to Vaan she felt better in every sense, especially in his presence.

After a few long minutes where Ashe almost fell asleep, she decided that it was time to get out of the tub, which she did very slowly to savor the last bit of warmth the water offered.

Grabbing a robe off a rack nearby, Ashe didn't even bother drying herself off before putting the robe on and instead returned to her bed chamber. A cool evening breeze made her shiver, as well as notice that her balcony door was open. I don't remember leaving it open...

Carefully, and inconspicuously, she went around to her vanity tying her robe tightly, and while she pretended to do some touch ups to her face, she slipped her hand under a drawer and pulled a small dagger out of its hiding place and hid it in her lap. The nature of the warrior she had been was beginning to creep back into her being, and as she had been able to blend in the Resistance she waited.

Waited as another breeze went through the room.

Hearing a small clink, like metal on metal, Ashe took hold of the dagger and swiftly turned around, throwing the blade clear across the room with a straight shot, it became embedded in the wall next to her bed.

It just missed hitting Vaan square in the face, and his expression was one of being impressed than fear though he had just missed being sent to heaven by mere inches. "I see you haven't lost your touch, Ashe." He pulled the dagger from the wall as Ashe stood up from her chair, her face filled with surprise and happiness.

"Vaan...when did you-" she stopped as she heard a knocking at her chamber door. She motioned for him to stay put and remain silent as she went and opened the door just a crack. "Yes?"

It was one of her maidservants, "Majesty? I thought I heard something—"

Though didn't know it, she had a light tint of red in her cheeks as she answer, "No, it's nothing." She wasn't a good liar to anyone, but she was hoping she sounded convincing enough for the maid to leave. Lord only knows what would happen if they found out that Vaan had snuck into the Queen of Dalmasca's bedroom...again. Speaking of the sky pirate, Ashe could feel his eyes on her even as she had her back to him.

Luckily for everyone involved, she bought it, "Very well, Majesty. Good night." She bowed her head and stepped back from the door as Ashe closed it softly.

Then the Queen turned her attention back to Vaan, "You have some explaining to do, Vaan." She turned herself toward him and almost gasped as he began to check out her vanity, the dagger still in his hand.

"Explaining for what?"

Ashe marched over to her vanity and pulled his wandering hand from the surface, careful that he didn't knock over and closed the open drawer on the side. "Like making a habit of sneaking into a lady's bed chamber at night." She tried to hide her flustered face but the mirror and the angle Vaan was standing at betrayed that.

"If it makes you feel better you're the only woman I've ever done that to." His carefree attitude could get out of hand at times, but that same carefree attitude was one of the traits Ashe loved about him. "In case you didn't notice, but you left the door open and so I had to come up with ways of dealing with an unseen intruder."

Vaan stood up straight, placing the dagger on her vanity, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't expect you to come out of the blue like that."

Ashe went on over to him, placing her hand on the back of his neck, "That's fine."

Dressed in a white shirt that had specks of dirt and soot as well as brown trousers, Vaan appeared to have just come from his ship or at least from a long travel. Last Ashe had known Vaan had lost his previous ship, so if he had gotten a new one she didn't know about it. Being as close as she was to him she could easily smell the scent of lavender, she could also tell that he had tried to tidy up at least. He was that considerate, she thought.

"So, we haven't seen each other in awhile, how have you been?" He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. She didn't try to keep herself from him; she had missed him too much.

"You never sent me any letters, I was worried something had happened to you," she replied, her hands going to the back of his neck and looking longingly into his eyes.

"Oh Ashe, you don't have to be that way. It would take a lot of effort to catch me," he said, sounding confident.

Ashe raised an eyebrow at his words, "You mean like last time? I recall you got caught off-guard."

"Last I check being caught off guard doesn't count," he chuckled just as Ashe removed her hands from around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. Vaan heard her sigh.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Vaan, so please don't be careless."

His hands slowly went up her back, "Sorry Ashe."

She slowly pulled herself away, raising a hand to caress his cheek, and she sat down on her vanity chair, "I appreciate you coming here, though I believe it was a challenge to sneak right into my chamber without being seen."

She saw Vaan shake his head through the mirror in front of her, "Not really, sad to say but security is kind of lax tonight."

That's a good thing, Ashe though as she began to straighten out her still mostly wet hair. Since the Resistance movement she had kept it short. "Where were you last?"

"Checking out the ruins of Nabudis, heard certain things were going on there and decided to check it out. Didn't find anything though," he made his way around to her side, kneeling down next to her. Ashe had her legs away from the vanity table, and the robe was parted enough to where her knees and ankles weren't hidden, and Vaan was not shying at the face that he could see the smooth skin of her legs. It didn't go unnoticed.

Ashe could also see him looking out of the corner of her eye and she gave a quick smile, "I saw that."

Her playful tone got Vaan's attention, and he decided to be playful in return, "What?"

"I caught you eying my legs."

"And I was enjoying every moment of it," he said, keeping it cool. He moved around to kneel in front of her, and she felt his hands on her left ankle. Then they slowly started to go up the rest of her leg. Her legs were bent at the knee, but Ashe allowed her left leg to unbend for his touch. The familiarity she got as he touched her reminded her of all the times they had been together. The Giza Plains, the Phon Coast, and even in her own bed, she remembered every touch and loving caress he had given her. She closed her eyes and let out a soft pleasurable sigh.

He stopped and peered up at her, "that was beautiful, Ashe."

"It's been awhile since I was touched like this."

"Surely that's not the case. I'm certain there are other men who have kept you company since the last time I was with you."

"Not at all."

Vaan raised his head and was met with Ashe's hand caressing his cheek.

She let out what she had only wanted him to hear, "There's only room in my heart for you."

She had kept herself alone because there was only one man who could ever be with her and she would feel complete. She desired no other.

Vaan took her hand in his and stood up, assisting Ashe as she followed him up. Once she stood up straight Ashe wasted little time in bringing her lips to his. Vaan wasn't taken off guard by the kiss, he had been expecting it. For he had wanted her for so long his hunger had been uncontrollable.

He melted into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ashe made her embrace somewhat tight, as if she were afraid he was going to vanish if she lowered her grip. She had wanted that for nearly a year, to be in his embrace and to forget the world around her while she had her only real source of heaven all to herself. Now she had him, and there was nothing else she wanted from the world, at least for the moment.

Releasing her arms from his neck Ashe brought them to rest on his shoulders while she broke the kiss so she could breathe and rest her forehead on his chest. It had been too long since their last meeting, and she was still not satisfied.

Neither was Vaan as he returned the kiss with one of his own.

Ashe's heart began to beat at a break neck pace, and she gave into him.

She didn't care about anything now. She just wanted this to keep going for as long as it could. To avoid the heartache for as long of possible.

The last time Vaan had awoken in Ashe's bed, his love had been asleep and he had to bail to avoid being sent back to a dungeon. There was no such urgency this time.

So, he rested next to the sleeping Ashe and watched as the light from the sunrise entered the room and brightened it slightly. Ashe was lying on her side facing him, the thick fluff blanket covering only her knees, not hiding her beautiful naked form, and she slept with a small smile on her lips.

Vaan himself had gotten up during the night a few times, having been on the run from the law had made getting a full night's sleep next to impossible for him, and he had gotten used to it. Ashe slept the entire night from what he knew. Their loving wore her out, like she held nothing back and gave it all to him.

He watched her sleep until the clock chimed at eight in the morning. It was then that Ashe began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Vaan?"

She had a small amount of urgency in her voice, which he quickly calmed by grabbing one of her hands. She peered down at him and he smiled at her. "Morning."

She smiled back and scooted closer to him before she cuddled next to him. She seemed very content. "Good morning."

Remembering the urgency she had displayed before he asked, "Afraid I was gone?"

She nodded once, her eyes were closed and she gave a soft sigh. "The last time we were together I was forced to leave, and the time before that you were gone before I could say farewell. I can't take having to bear that more than once."

Vaan's only answer was to turn to his side and put his arms around her, "I wasn't planning to leave right away."

"Thank the gods, because I do not want to go anywhere today."

"What about your duties as Queen? You can't just shrug that off just to be with me—"

"Watch me."

He gave a smirk at that response. Despite being in an affectionate state, Ashe was still strong. That was what he loved about her. She was strong, in mind and body surely but also in heart.

"By the way, won't one of your servants be coming to check up on you?"

She didn't speak, nor did she have to. The day before Ashe had spoken about wanting to rest for the next day. A day to herself, essentially. No disturbances from anyone.

It took Vaan a moment to realize this was the case, but the smile Ashe had on her face gave it away.

He sighed lightly and he felt Ashe move.

She brought a hand to his cheek, "Love you Vaan…"

He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with watery eyes.

"I love you too, Ashelia."


End file.
